User blog:1onskates/Dead Space: State of Remnants..........
Testimony I- Grotesque Martyrdom A shuttle came crashing down at Tishka and Malvon as they fled away from the empty hallway before they ran out of the shuttle's sight and packed themselves into a pair of 20th century antique cabinets inside the cafeteria. A choking noise came from behind. Malvon turned slightly to see what was lumbering behind them. He tilted his head as he held Tishka's gaping mouth clamped. He barely rolled his eye an inch when Tishka squirmed and almost blew away their cover. Looking through a crack in the wooden cabinet door, was a slightly heightened, creature stolen of most of its flesh. Its face, scorching with clavicles of sharp fangs. No eyes at all. Tishka squirmed one last time before Malvon pressed an even firmer grip on her mouth. The creature peered up for a moment. It was very bovine-like in appearance, along with showing ribs. Malvon himself had trouble stomaching the horrid sight. The creature left the room when it ripped open the cabinet across from them, and squirmed through an air vent. Tishka was about to stretch her bided panic, but Malvon once more tightened the grip on her mouth. Similar to before, except this time, there were five child-like beasts inhabiting the room. Malvon slowly held his breath as he felt a thin sliver of slime, sliming across his forehead. In response, he only gave a short-lived twitch. Tishka could not bear another minute without a terrified reaction. She thrashed about violently, but was silent. On the other hand, this had caused Malvon to fall from his post, giving away both of their positions to the terrors below. Malvon counteracted her mistake as he fell on the steel bottom of the room. Before she hit the floor, he rapidly began to kick the lower cabinet. He repetitively continued until a cloud of steel debris swallowed himself and the necromorphs. Tishka sought to this action as an act of sacrifice. She closed the door to her cabinet and nestled farthest to the back of the inside cabinet. A couple of minutes rolled by..... Then! With an ear-raping screech, the sound of a bladed human ripped through her ears. She screamed and hollered loudly as she imagined what would happen to her. The scythed being only looked at her for a moment, with a leering stare, before dashing past her, and escaping through a vent. But before it could, a bloody wrist rose from the crowd of silverware and pans. It held a red-colored mining tool. From being pre-charged, it flooded the necromorph in a blast of bright-colored sparks in an instant. Malvon moaned as he drug himself out of the debris. His arm hung below his waist. His good arm, quickly rose from the left of his body, at level with his head. Malvon gave Tishka a fixed look while she dropped from the cabinet, and almost hit the floor before Malvon caught her with his ruptured arm. "Mal-von!... How... d-id.. you-" " The level 7 Mining Rig, it produces an effect of temporary ionized skin, but i am only wearing a thin sheet of it under my shirt, so its not as strong." The two got up when they hard a rasping choke echo across the hall. With Tishka behind him, he put his activated RIG to use as he cut silent crevice through the door with his finger. He looked around the outside of their hiding place. A juvenile overcome with the grim mutation steadily enticing him. He quivered briefly prior to walking down the hall towards Malvon and Tishka. Malvon waited patiently for his time to strike before-! Malvon hit the wall, drawing its attention, kicked the door out onto it, stamped the door with his weapon, and proceeded to dismember it. A cringed gurgle grew from the darkness that shrouded the exit door to the right. Tishka grasped Malvon's hand, and he guided her towards the noise. "Nnrrrrghh!!" " Raruarrrrrgh!!" Malvon gripped his Contact Beam and turned at a ninety-degree angle. Then he focused his strength into the trigger. In a few seconds, the beam corroded through a female woman corrupted into the image of a slasher. A second one swam out from a patch of darkness and began to swing at Tishka. It too become grissled into flattened carrion, by the Contact Beam. Before kneeling down and collapsing, it spat an orb lustering with a gross film of spit. Malvon turned to guard Tishka, his damaged arm hanging by its loosened tendons in the aftermath. But Tishka had literally absorbed most of the impact. On the other side of her human shield, she let go of a large tray made of steel that had been placed behind Malvin when he turned to protect her. Gunk was splattered all over it, and the tray began to rust. "Malvon." "Yeah..." " We aren't alone, are we?" "Tishka, we are alone. We are living." "Tishka, whatever the hell this is, I'm pretty sure someone is taking care of it." An infant lurked behind Tishka, and she used her kinesis module to hurl it away. Its glowing stomach parched and exploded as it accidentally hit a stray group of unharmed survivors who were hiding behind tears in the walls of the hallway. It didn't take too long before massive tentacles bursted into the survivors' hideaways and dragged them off. Malvon, armless, was led by Tishka as they passed into the exit door. They boarded an elevator right after Tishka snachted a stasis unit, and attached it to her other arm. Then, they slowly ascended up the steep building using the elevator. Tick......Tock...... The elevator then came to a wailing halt as Tishka stepped out to ensure the room was clear. She slowly secured Malvon inside a nearby tram. Then, the paced over to a store with a left open account. It read at the top, identifying whom the account belonged to. ISAAC CLARKE AND NICOLE BRENNAN. She purchased two Divet Autopistols, one Force Gun,.......and a Line Gun. She equipped herself, and in turn, purchased a Level 3 Civilian RIG with a helmet, and three health packs. She walks over to Malvon and aids the injuries inflicted by recovering his lost limbs using one of the med packs. She grids their next destination. Elite Transit Express Level A. A bat-like creature suddenly flutters into the tram as it is prepping for launch. It batters the armor on Tishka's helmet with a roddish stem plastering from its underside before it is kicked out of the tram and into a deep drop-off. This Blog was dedicated to Betty Boop Kiss before she was shredded while playing Dead Space 2 this winter. Category:Blog posts